


we won't stop breathing (here we are and)

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Isn't it beautiful that we exist?, M/M, Recovery, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Fluff, Song Lyrics, Stay Alive, but its happy, happiness, happy-ish?, i published this on my birthday, its not really fluff, past self harm, relapse then recovery, so much for helping me stay alive, thank you, that's sad im sad, the kids from yesterday, there's light at the end of the tunnel, wow she wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: let someone know you love them today.let someone know they matter.let someone know you give a fxck.let them know you're there.please. <3





	we won't stop breathing (here we are and)

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't have a Ray.
> 
> i only had myself and the silence and the blade and my mind.
> 
> then 'missing you' by all time low came on. and i put the blade away and just sat there.

He wasn't feeling anything - all of it was a blur.

So much had happened in a mere few hours.

He was going to take his own life - but then he put the blade down.

But then he lost himself.

Mikey Way never planned on forgetting who he was,

he never planned on all of it going away in the mere moment he had cut himself for the first time.

* * *

He hadn't felt anything.

He was just sitting there, the heaviness of his secrets pressing down on his shoulders, making him smaller, hunched, less him. 

And he was scared.

It was so hard to love himself when the guilt and the hurt shone through his mask - or at least he hoped it didn't.

* * *

He needed Gerard.

He needed Frank.

He needed Ray.

He needed Ray so bad. 

* * *

Ray Toro was strumming away gently on his acoustic guitar, ideas flooding from his fingertips, a small grin on his face.

His phone was ringing, pausing his practice. Mumbling, he pressed the green phone button on the screen. 

Smiling more when he saw Mikey's picture flash up, it was when Ray tried to teach Mikey how to play guitar and Mikey was on his lap and they were laughing.

They were so happy that day.

* * *

The only thing the boy with curly hair could hear through the receiver were panicky breaths.

"Hey Mikes," Ray bit his lip. "You alright?"

There was nothing but static and silence for a few seconds - but those seconds passed like years to the guitarist who was drumming his fingers on his thigh - thoughts whirling around his head.

"No," Mikey whimpered.

"I was going to..." The dark haired bassist whispered - Ray could feel his friend's fear. 

"Oh no, Mikey. Oh no," Ray was cursing as he felt tears on his cheeks. "Shit, fuck, fuck, I'm on my way."

"Ray, please. I don't want you to worry." Mikey's voice cracked, he was practically begging.

Ray was terrified "You're my friend," He cried softly into the phone. "I'll always worry about you."

"I- I don't- des- deserve you." 

The curly haired guitarist chuckled gently and rubbed his eyes. "You're so wrong Mikey. 

You always deserved me."

* * *

Raymond Toro entered the apartment that belonged to the Way brothers.

He didn't even breathe as he fled to Mikey's room.

Mikey... there were so many scars on his forearms - they looked so... recent.

Mikey was alive.

And when Ray realised that, he collapsed into a mess of tears and relief.

"I'm sorry, Ray, I'm so sorry." The boy with brown hair looked at his friend.

Ray crushed Mikey against him and stroked his hair, apologising fervently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't notice... I'm so sorry, sorry Mikey, sorry."

Mikey smiled sadly, the bags under his eyes showed the extent of his utter exhaustion. "Don't apologise to me. It's my fault-"

Then the friends stopped talking and held each other, Ray gently pressed a kiss to Mikey's temple and embraced him tighter.

"One day at a time, okay?" Ray's voice was heavy with emotion and guilt.

"Yeah, one day at a time." Mikey grinned and cried into Ray's chest.

Mikey felt his heart beating against his ribs.

They stayed together until the sun rose.

They stayed.

They stayed alive.

They survived.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kids from Yesterday is my absolute favourite song on Danger Days and makes me cry every time, especially when Frank says "here we are and we won't stop breathing" x
> 
> To all my readers:  
> thank you for all your support, comments, hits, kudos.  
> It means so much to me.


End file.
